ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 419 (9th February 1989)
Plot Donna becomes desperate for cash to fund her drug addiction once again. Rod refuse to give her anything. Dot raises concerns with Frank over Ricky purchasing alcohol. Pauline tries to get Pete back out on the stall. Arthur takes some of Lou's clothing to use for a scarecrow. Pauline finds the scarecrow in Lou's clothes and screams, thinking Lou is in it. She makes Arthur take the clothes off the scarecrow. Colin and Guido hit a rough patch over Guido phoning the police on Junior. Ian continues to refuse to help his struggling father. Pauline realises he knows where Kathy is. Donna receives a phone call in the café, informing her that her adoptive parents have died in a car crash. She breaks down and is supported by Pauline. Frank witnesses Pat and Pete hold hands as they reminisce about the past. A man, Brian, arrives at The Vic for the barman job. Colin learns of Donna's bad news and decides to get money off of the residents to provide sustainability for her. Pat learns more about Brian but is uneasy on him. Dot catches Ricky buying more alcohol - she then finds him giving it to Junior and Melody and tells the pair off. Frank raises issues with Pat over them not being married. Pete thinks he has seen Lou on the market; it is a woman wearing her clothes. Pauline realises Arthur has given the clothes away and is unhappy. Frank tells Ricky off for buying alcohol, but gets even angrier when Dot tells him why he has been buying it in the first place. Den supports a struggling Trevor in the prison. Arthur and Michelle have a heart-to-heart over Vicki's father. Colin gives Donna the money he has raised in The Vic. She is grateful for the kind gesture, but left speechless when her adoptive mother then walks in. Cast Regular cast *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Colin - Michael Cashman *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pete - Peter Dean *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs. Ludlow - Yvonne D'Alpra *Guido - Nicholas Donovan *Brian - Richard Jamieson *Trevor - Peter Doran *Officer Stone - Jeremy Young *Melody - Lyanne Compton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Walford Allotments - Allotment and shed *Dickens Hill Prison - Cell block and Trevor's cell Notes *Mike Gibbon, became the second overall manager of EastEnders from this episode onwards, relinquishing the role with Episode 511 in December 1989. He gave the programme a totally new regime when he forwarded the overall plot line into a more comedic turn. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Don't hate Den, 'Chelle.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,960,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes